battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Parthenon
Parthenon (パルテノン神殿 Parutenon shinden) is the 15th sub-chapter in Stories of Legend. It is available in ★, ★★, ★★★ and ★★★★ difficulty modes. Difficulty This is where the true difficulty of Stories of Legend finally starts to rear its ugly head. The sub-chapters after this are devillishly hard. The hardest stage in this sub-chapter is Labyrinth of Hades, because it has a Kory and Bun Bun Black. In Labyrinth of Hades you have to meatshield sparingly until Kory is dead; normally, you should meatshield because of Bun Bun Black destroying your front line, but you also shouldn't meatshield because of Kory producing wave attacks. New Features This sub-chapter introduces two new enemies: *Metal One Horn: A Metal-type variant of One Horn, with insanely fast attacks, slightly longer range and an extremely small increase in speed (One Horn has 3, Metal One Horn has 4). *Bun Bun Black: A Black/Floating variant of Teacher Bun Bun with more health and damage than the original, but slower movement. List of Stages This sub-chapter contains 6 stages. *'Stage 15-1': Altar of Zeus - A very basic level, with a few Celeboodles and Mooths to resist the player. *'Stage 15-2': Sword of Achilles - To start, two St. Pigge the 2nds will spawn with a few Duches, and once the base has been damaged, three more St. Pigges will spawn that are stronger than the first. *'Stage 15-3': Road of Eros - As soon as the level begins, a buffed Shy Boy will spawn, and once the player has begun attacking the enemy base, two more Shy Boys will join the fight, supported by Doge Darks. *'Stage 15-4': Dawn of Gaia - Metal One Horn will spawn immediately after the level begins, and will be supported by waves of periodically spawning Gory. *'Stage 15-5': Gates of Aphrodite - The player will be faced with defeating a very strong Le'boin, who will be supported by Jackie Peng and Hippoe. More and more Le'Boins are spawned over time. *'Stage 15-6': Labyrinth of Hades - Once the enemy base has been attacked, Bun Bun Black and Kory will spawn, while Kang Roo and Doge Dark will constantly assist the bosses. Trivia *The names of each level in this sub-chapter has something to do with famous figures in Greek Mythology, such as Hades and Gaia. Three (Including Gaia the Creator) of them are included in The Almighties Majestic Zeus Uber Rare set. * This sub-chapter's name is derived from an ancient Greek temple that was devoted to the Greek Goddess Athena. *This sub-chapter has a few levels which are basically Western Street stages with higher buffs: **Altar of Zeus: Gunman's Dawn **Sword of Achilles: Cowboy Haven **Road of Eros: Wanted Night **Dawn of Gaia: Macaroni Town (Metal Hippoe is replaced with Metal One Horn) **Gates of Aphrodite: Wandering Traveler **Labyrinth of Hades: Rodeo Night (except in Rodeo Night, there is no Kory and the boss is J.K Bun Bun) ---- Stories of Legend Chapters: << The Scratching Post | Low Tide Beach >> ---- Category:Stories of Legend Chapters Category:Legend Story Levels